


Notes

by shieroell029



Series: Millory College AU [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, millory, secret notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/shieroell029
Summary: Mallory is bored with her class and decided to elevate it by writing notes.





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for ellebelle9 for being my wonderful beta for this fic. 
> 
> This college au is connected to Lies and Truths, but can be read separately. 
> 
> I may have written half of this fic while I was high from lack of sleep. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Professor Ariel and his class is boring as fuck, Mallory has already zoned out several times in the past 30 minutes, but she has to take this class for her credits.

                                     

As her boredom grew, Mallory wrote something on the back of a faded receipt.

 

_Oh god, why is this teacher so fucking boring_

_I could be sleeping_

_Endure this maddening boredom._

 

Then she stuck it under the metal lip of her chair.

 

\----

 

Next day in the same class Mallory sat on the same chair and looked for her paper. She thought that it might have already been thrown out, but to her surprise it was still there. When she opened it, she was even more surprised that there was something else written on it that was not hers.

 

 _I know right,_ signed only by the initials - _ML._

 

Mallory didn't really know what to do. She didn't expect anyone to see that paper, let alone reply to her. So she wrote something back.

 

_Oh my god, I don't know who this is but, SAME, sometimes I wish I could seal his mouth shut._

 

She also signed it with her own initials which were ironically the same.

 

For weeks, this is what they do in this class, a note stuck under the chair, talking about everything but also nothing. Sometimes they would just write a smiley face or she would draw something. If there aren't spaces in the paper anymore, they would replace it and continue their conversation. This was the only thing that was making her look forward to this class.

 

For days, Mallory had the urge to look up the names of Professor Ariel’s students and see who else has the same initials as hers but decided against it. Somehow she didn't want whatever spell that is in these notes to end. She doesn't really know the person on the other end of the notes, she doesn't know if it’s a girl or a boy, if whatever they were conversing are truth or lies. Frankly, she is afraid that her expectation of this person was too high and that if she finds out the truth she will only be disappointed and hurt.

 

\----

 

 

It was almost the end of the semester and these notes will also stop so Mallory took a chance and asked this _ML_ for dinner, to thank him or her. However, when she next attended the class and looked for the note it was gone, no response. She was worried that it may have been thrown away and ML wasn't even able to read it. So Mallory left a new one, just saying hi, but again, she didn't receive any response. She left it there again, but ML’s responses had stopped.

 

On the last day of class Mallory had stayed a bit longer in the classroom. She just sat there thinking of leaving one last note, the words “thank you” and “goodbye”, knowing well that ML may never see it at all. She stared at the note and let out a big sigh, then she stood up to leave when another student entered the room, a boy with a blonde hair and blue eyes that she thinks that she might have seen before. He was wearing an all-black attire, black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, black pants and black shoes. He had stared at her for a bit and she can’t help but feel shy and look away. Mallory excused herself and left the room.  

 

When she was about to exit the building someone tapped her shoulder, she turned to find the boy from the classroom again.

 

“You dropped something,” he said, and then he gently took her hand and enclosed a piece of paper in it. When she opened it, Mallory stared at it and at the boy for a few times, speechless; she didn't know what to say. It was the missing note, folded to show only the part where she had asked ML out for dinner and a response saying _yes_ and a phone number.

 

The boy offered his hand and introduced himself.

“Michael, Michael Langdon”. Mallory stared at his hand for a bit, on it another piece of paper, her goodbye note. She took the note and accepted his offered hand to introduce herself, “Mallory Lucius”.

 

“I've been meaning to reply, I've been...away”, Michael’s sister had recently been married and he was forced by his parents to attend the celebrations. He had needed to be away for a few weeks for the wedding preparations.

 

Michael had looked up Mallory since day one of their note exchange, he is very much aware of his popularity from both men and women and he hates the attention, he practically ignores everyone at this point. There were actually only 2 people in Professor Ariel’s class that has the initials ML, himself and Mallory Lucius who was in the class after his. He would sometimes hang around outside the classroom looking for Mallory; he thought that if she had also looked him up, her demeanor would change if she saw him and it was highly possible that she was baiting him. He was a bit surprised though when she had ignored him completely, he tested this several times and each and every time he was ignored.

 

However, as time went by and their conversations continued only in those notes, he had a weird craving. He wanted to keep seeing her; he was fascinated by her pretty hazel doe eyes, her wavy, brown hair and her crown headband. Michael wanted to know what it felt like to run his hands through her hair. He wanted for those doe eyes to stare back at his own. So after class he finds himself waiting outside the classroom, waiting for her to pass by. ~~~~

When she had left the note asking him out, Michael immediately wrote his response and his phone number but he was suddenly called by the Professor to talk about taking his exams on an earlier date. Michael was startled that he didn't notice that he had taken the note with him and had since been carrying it. He had only noticed he still had the note when he got back from the trip.

 

Realization dawned on him that Mallory would think that he had been ignoring her, so Michael went to the campus to look for her. He was aware that it was the last day of the semester and her class would have been over, but he wanted to hope he that might still find her. He braced himself for disappointment when he entered the classroom but was surprised when he saw Mallory in their seat leaving a note behind.  When she left, he quickly went to the seat and took the note and his heart quickly shattered when he read what was written on it. With no time to spare, he went after her to finally introduce himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The name I used for Mallory's last name means light.. so basically she's the unlucky light, its also ironic, because its basically Lucifer's name.. lol.


End file.
